The Text From Titania
by Jerrend
Summary: Natsu gets a text from a Titania. Being the loser in highschool he is he barely talks to anyone and after telling her it was the wrong number. She decides to talk to him more. What will happen? Will they ever meet? Read and find out! (Sorry my summary's kinda suck)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello starting a new story to write while I do my longer series one so that I can get some more variety in there and not get bored but anyways I hope you enjoy it :). Please review!**

It was 1 in the morning when I woke up to the noise of my phone going off on my nightstand. Wondering who would try to contact me this early is the weirdest part. I slowly search for my phone while I still have my face in the pillows, and as I finally grab my phone I prepare for the blinding light that's going to hit my face in a few seconds from my iPhone. As I let my eyes adjust I notice that the text I got was from a messenger name I don't know.

Titania: Hello Juvia, sorry for the disturbance but I forgot my chemistry book at school and I need to finish the homework so can you send me pictures, please respond soon _._ (A/N: I know Erza would be more of a prepared student but who doesn't forget something from time to time :P)

She must be a high school student like me I thought as I read the text and that Juvia name sounds familiar maybe we go to the same school.

Salamander: Sorry but im not Juvia. You got the wrong number :P.

Figuring she isn't going to respond I set my phone down and try to go back to sleep but not even 3 minutes later I got a response.

Titania: Oh, I'm sorry about that and I hope I didn't disturb your sleep.

Salamander: Its fine, but I have a chemistry book if you want me to send you the pictures?

Titania: Are you serious? Do you have the Chemistry book published by Prentice Hall.

Salamander: Yep that's the exact one I got what pages do you need?

After I get my chemistry book out and take the pictures that she needs and send them to her.

Titania: Omg you're a life savior thank you so much your awesome :D

Salamander: No problem :P

After I replied I plugged my phone back in to charge and fell back asleep thinking of the Titania person and smiling as I went into my sleep.

When I woke up in the morning to get ready I pet my cat Happy, and then proceed to get up and get ready. I took a shower and got dressed in my favorite clothes preparing for what's going to happen when I get to school. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Natsu Dragneel the school nerd and loser of Fairy Tail High. Not many people notice me at school and the only ones that do are the bull's that I have to deal with throughout the day.

This is why I was so surprised when I got the texts in the morning when I only have 5 contacts in my phone and 4 of them are family.

As I unlock my phone I got another text from this Titania person from last night. Surprised to see she texted me again thinking it was only going to be a one-time thing. I instantly unlocked my phone and a smile rose to my face.

Titania: Thanks again and I want to repay you since were in the same area code I figured we go to the same high school since there's only one in the area.

She wants to thank me for sending her pictures of a chemistry book? What happens if she sees who I am and doesn't like me anymore. Who would want to be friends with a loser. I think I should try to get to know her before I get hurt.

Salamander: Sorry I don't know you that well but maybe after we know each other after a little more.

Titania: That's understandable :P but I got to go to school so I'll talk to you later bye :D

Looking at the time I ran downstairs to grab some toast and go out the door and head towards school. On my way to school I was thinking of Titania glad that she wanted to talk to me first before meeting, and hopefully she will like me for who I am. As I turned the corner I saw the school in the distance and all the students heading indoors.

As I get closer to the school I try to hide in the students as I walk through the halls and to my locker as I get to my locker I unload my things and get what I need for the day thinking maybe it will be a good day. As I turned around to walk to class I ran into something hard and knew that wasn't going to happen anymore.

As I looked up I see the captain of the football team with his bright blonde hair with his spiky trademark headphones and the lighting scar going down his eye. He was a whole head taller then me and was built to withstand anything in the game.

Laxus: Hello Natsu, and you know its rude to run into people and not apologize.

As I was about to speak he shoved me into the lockers hard and I stayed quiet hoping that he will leave me alone for today.

Laxus: So you're not going to respond huh? That's fine.

He grabbed me by my hoodie and took me to the bathrooms with a grin on his face as he opened one of the stalls and stuck my head in the toilet while flushing a few times. The bell rung and saved me from anymore of Laxus's bullying as he left me there and headed to class to keep up appearances for the teachers.

As I got up from the ground my hair soaking wet I went to the hand air dryers and dried of my hair the best I could knowing I had no reason to keep up appearances with anyone but rather not have soaking wet toilet hair as I went to class.

When I walked out of the restroom the second bell rang signaling I was late. I started heading to class figuring better to be late then not show up at all. Sighing as I walk since my class was on the other side of the school and only halfway there I heard.

"Your late!"

I turn around to apologize when I see a beautiful red head with the disciplinary armband on looking angry at me but all I could really notice was her gorgeous red hair and her pretty brown eyes. As I was stuck in my trance from her beauty she snapped me out of it.

"Hello are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" She said looking at me with a face of worry. Something I hardly see from anyone at this school.

"No I'm fine I just woke up late." Figuring I tell her about Laxus he will do worse things to me then I know of.

"Ok well you have to check in at the office now since your late to first period, if you would follow me." She stated and I followed he in silence which I was thankful for since I hardly talked to other students at this school.

"I don't think we've met but my name is Erza Scarlet." She said while smiling at me. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I don't think we have but I'm Natsu Dragneel." I said hoping she wont be like the rest whenever I mention my name.

"Oh I have heard of you, but I have only heard small rumors anyways here's the office, hopefully we can be friends I'll see you later I have to get to class now." As she left I was shocked.

Friends. She said she wanted to be friends. No one has ever said that to me before. I smiled as I walked into the office. Maybe today will be a good day after all.

 **Tanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people asked but yes I plan on making this a series I plan on update at least once a week and try to keep a schedule. Anyways please enjoy the read. Please review/follow/favorite. :)**

As the day continued Natsu didn't realize it himself but he was smiling throughout the day. Even the teachers noticed the boy that usually stayed quiet and to himself was smiling and paying more attention than usual.

Natsu walked out of his fourth period class to go to the library for lunch where he could be safe and relax since no bullies would go there. When he turned the corner he accidentally ran into the face of the person he saw in the morning.

"Ahhh sorry about that" He said as he looked up to see the beautiful red head he met this morning.

"No worries just make sure to be careful next time Natsu" She said with a smile as she saw her new friend from this morning.

"but if I might ask where are you going? The lunchroom is in the opposite direction." Erza asked knowing lunch time was the favorite time of the day for any student. The time where they can re-fuel and relax before tackling the last of their classes for the day.

Natsu not knowing what to do blanked out in silence. Should I tell her where I'm going? What if she secretly working for Laxus and is trying to find my safe haven? What if she really doesn't want to be friends? All these questions were running through his mind remembering when a green haired teenager named Freed tried to do the same exact thing that he is remembering now.

Still in silence Erza decided to break it by asking him "Well if you won't tell me that's fine, but if you want you can join me and my friends for lunch if you want?" Erza asked him with a smile.

Natsu is shocked. He has never been invited to lunch before and he truly wanted to be friends with Erza. She seemed confident and Nice and was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. That's when he felt it.

The quick beating of his heart was speeding up and he didn't know why. He felt at ease with Erza and wanted to let her in. He wanted to keep seeing the amazing smile of hers.

"U-mmm sure I guess, as long as your friends wont mind." Natsu said very quietly but was able to get it out and Erza heard him loud and clear.

"Awesome" She said with a huge smile that made Natsu blush.

My face is warm. Am I blushing? What is happening to me?

"Ok come on we need to hurry before lunch ends." Erza grabbed his hand and guided him to the lunch room.

As they approached the lunch room the nerves in Natsu were growing. He was afraid that Erza and her friends won't accept him. He was the loser of the school why would they accept him?

As if she read his mind "I think my friends are really going to like you." She turned to him and all his worries just vanished from the reassurance of the red head in front of him. She let go of his hand as they opened the doors to the lunch room.

The lunch room was big and vast there were so many students sitting on and around the tables as Natsu walked with Erza to her group. Natsu looking at all the groups of people was curios as toi who Erza's friends were.

Before Natsu knew it they were at a table with 8 people already sitting there waiting for them as Erza said hi to everyone she introduced Natsu to the group. "This is my friend Natsu Dragneel we met this morning when he was late to school."

"Hello everyone." I said with a shy quiet tone.

Erza sat next to a blue haired man and patted the seat next to her to signal for him to sit there. Then went on to introduce everyone.

"The blue haired guy next to me is Jellal Fernandes he is my childhood friend is kind of shy just like you."

Jellal looked at him and smile and nodded. I thought I would like Jellal and was relaxing a little bit that there was someone like him so far.

"Then next to Jellal is Lucy Heartfilia." She pointed to the blonde sitting next to Jellal she seemed familiar to me.

"Hi Natsu, I hope we can become good friends" She said with a cute smile that was comforting in my eyes.

"Next to her is Levy and sitting next to Levy is Gajeel." Levy waved with a small smile "Nice to meet you outside the library Natsu-san" while Gajeel nodded in acknowledgment.

Levy was familiar to him he as always seen her in the Library and knew she was nice. While Gajeel scared him a bit with his red eyes and metal piercings covering his face.

Levy spoke up seeing the worry in my eyes "Don't worry about Gajeel he may look scary but he's just a teddy bear on the inside." Levy said with a giggle.

"Shrimp that's not true." Gajeel said with a annoyed tone as he glared at her a bit.

"Sure sure Gajeel whatever you say." Levy said while winking at me.

This made me laugh a bit and I was enjoying this group so far everyone seemed really nice. After the teasing from Levy was done and it calmed down a bit after some of the laughs Erza continued introducing the people across the table.

"The three white haired people across from us are the Strauss siblings, the big muscled man is Elfman, the girl with long white hair is Mirajane and the short haired girl is Lissana." Erza explained.

"Natsu I'm surprised you came and sat with us." Lissana said with a smile. Elfman and Mirajane both nodded to what she said. "Looks like he's a man now!" Elfman proclaimed. "We invited you several times but you never wanted to join us." Mirajane giggled while eyeing Natsu and Erza going into matchmaker mode.

Erza looked at the three confused. "What do you three mean?" she asked.

Natsu was actually the one that spoke up. "I am childhood friends with Lissana and I know Elfman and Mirajane from whenever I went to their housie to play." Natsu explained to Erza which made her smile.

"Well that's good that will make it easier for you to be with us then." Erza said with a smile as she turned to the last person.

"Yosh looks like I'm the last person but I'm Cana Alberona nice to meet you as she took a swig from a flask." Cana said and after what she did made Erza glare at her.

"Cana what have I said about drinking on school grounds." Erza said with a stoic face and commanding tone.

"Hai never again Erza" Cana said with small sweat drop.

After seeing an answer that Erza is happy with she looked around like she was looking for someone.

"Well there are two more people in our group but sometimes they don't sit with us, we can introduce you to them another time" she said with a smile.

Natsu was happy to meet everyone and was glad that they felt the same way. As conversations continued he noticed that Gajeel has been staring at him for the last half of the lunch time. Natsu getting nervous was happy to hear the bell ring as they all said their goodbyes to go to their last classes of the day.

Before he left Erza said she hoped he would continue to eat lunch with them and become everyone's friends to which he happily replied yes thinking this is the first time he has ever enjoyed school this much.

 **Got the introductions of almost everyone done finally phew. Sorry if I didn't describe them all well but I figured since everyone here as probably most likely watched fairy tail they would know who I am talking about. Anyways till next time :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates everyone I got sick and am getting use to college again. I will try to pick up my slack in the upcoming chapters but enjoy the newest chapter :) please review!**

As Natsu went to his next class which was one of his favorite classes. Chemistry was his favorite class due to the fact something could blow up and they got to play with fire most of the times. Surprising to most people Natsu Dragneel is a pyro.

Natsu sat at his usual table and sets his head down while he had a few minutes still before class starts. Surprising to him he heard the chair next to him move since no one sits next to him in these type of classes. As he looked up he noticed it was the blonde from the lunch table earlier. "It's okay if I sit with you since were friends now right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah its fine no one sits their anyways." Natsu said nervously still not use to having friends when usually no one even paid him any attention. "Awesome! I was glad to see you in here since I'm not friends with anyone else." Lucy said ecstatically.

"I'm honestly surprised you survived Erza's wrath since she said she met you when you were late this morning." Lucy said with a curious glance. I looked at her questioning why she would be. "Is there something surprising about that?" Natsu asked since he only just met Erza today.

"Well usually she brings hell down on people if they break the rules of the school." Lucy said with a giggle. Natsu thought about and she did seem really angry at him when she first approached him but doesn't know why he was spared from the grasps of Erza.

When Natsu was about to respond to Lucy the teacher walked in and the class continued as normal and took notes most of the period. Natsu enjoyed Lucy's company and was happy he became friends with her because of Erza. As their class ended we parted ways and I headed to the library since it was the end of the day and I wanted a new book to read.

On the way I ran into the man they call Jellal from the friend group. As I nodded my head and walked past him he stopped me in my tracks and pulled me aside to a nearly empty hallway. "Just so you know I don't care if you become good friends in our group but if you try to go after Erza I will end you." Jellal said in a pissed off tone.

Surprised that the nearly quite Jellal threatened him over Erza who he had no chance of ever being with. Not like he wasn't attracted to her but the chances of him getting together with her is like a him becoming the most popular guy in school. "I don't think she thinks of that way I'm pretty sure she was being nice to me and getting me some friends so you don't have to worry about it." Natsu told Jellal as he was averting his eyes away from him.

"Good now that we understand each other I shall see you tomorrow I need to go see Erza now." Jellal stated then disappeared out of the school while I slid down from the wall and sat there quietly. _That was scary_ Natsu thought as he regained his composure and headed to the library.

When he got to the library he didn't find any interesting books and decided to head home for the day since there wasn't anything else for him to do and his sister should be home any minute now.

Natsu arrives home and gets there at the same time as his sister Wendy did. "Hello Onii-chan how was your day at school?" She asked with a cheerful smile. "Good I made some new friends today how about you?" Natsu asked as Wendy brightened up and told her brother about her day as she talked about her classes and new teachers.

After talking to his sister for a while he decided to go back to his bedroom and see if the Titania person texted him at all. Knowing she probably didn't but was hoping anyways that the mystery person would be texting him. Hopping on his bed while happy curled up next to him he found his phone and opened it up and cheered in joy to see a new text from Titania.

Titania: Hello I hope you didn't forget about me? :D

Salamander: Nope I was actually thinking about you most of the day. Pretty pathetic huh?

Titania: No not at all! I was thinking about you to so it's not pathetic at all.

Salamander: Well thanks :P how was school?

Titania: Great because an awesome person sent me pictures of their book ;).

Salamander: No problem at all and don't hesitate to ask in the future.

Titania: Thanks! I'm usually not that forgetful about my books tho. I still want to make it up to you!

Salamander: That's fine but after we know each other a bit more don't want to get beaten up or robbed (no offense)

Titania: All good I understand why! So how about we paly 21 questions so we can learn about each other more?

Salamander: Sure sounds like fun! How about you start off :P

Titania: Sure, what's your favorite color?

Salamander: Red! That was easy wbu?

Titania: Red as well! Your turn :D

Thinking of what to say Natsu decided to go with another easy question to ease into this not wanting to scare the person away.

Salamander: So since we go to the same school. What grade are you in?

Titania: I am in 11th grade. What about yourself?

Salamander: I am in the same grade maybe we already know each other o-o

Titania: I thought I knew everyone in my grade till I met a student today that was in my grade but it was my first time ever meeting him.

Salamander: Oh, who was it?

Titania: Well I don't think he will get mad if I told you his name is Natsu Dragneel.

I froze the Titania person was one of the people I met today. Most of them were nice but what in case it was Jellal? I could be in trouble if that happens. So far he seemed like a good guy till the end of the day.

Salamander: Oh I don't know who that is. How about we continue with the game?

Titania: Sure it's my turn anyways. It will be my last question because me and my friends are going to go do something.

Salamander: Ok what's the question?

Titania: Are you a boy or a girl?

Salamander: I am a boy what about you?

Titania: I am a girl, but anyways I have to go I'll talk to you again soon, and I'm going to get to know you so I can make it up to you :P

Salamander: Ha-ha ok I bet you will have fun with your friends!

After I finished talking to Titania there could only be three people that she could be. She could be Lucy Heartfilia the blonde that is very nice. Or the bookworm Levy McGraden who is also nice and seems a lot like me, but then there is Erza Scarlet who I like the most so far but it would be worse if it's her because of Jellal. I don't want to revert back to my old ways, dealing with Laxus is fine but if I start getting bullied by another person I don't know if my old self can be hidden long. 

**Anyways that's the end of the new chapter. Jellal is over protective of Erza. Also will Natsu figure out who Titania is? And will his past come to show. We shall find out in upcoming chapters. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting lately my classes work load got huge randomly and I didn't have time to write but anyways here's the new chapter :).**

Natsu was having issues deciding on who the mysterious Titania was. From the group of girls today there were only three possibilities.

There was the small blue girl named Levy who was the bookworm and the girl who besides Lissana and Mirajane was the only other one he knew. But she didn't seem like the type to forget about her chemistry book since she loves books so much. So I think she is out of the running for now.

Then there was the perky and preppy blonde Lucy Heartfilia. She also seemed really nice and I learned a decent bit about her when she sat next to me in chemistry class. Most of her school supplies were pink so that makes me believe that her favorite color is pink. Not much to go off of but it is a possibility.

Now the last girl, the one he liked the most and the one that is slowly breaking his shell. Erza Scarlet. She was extremely nice and she has nice long red hair which could be the reason for her favorite color. She is also a part of the student council disciplinary so she could forget her books from time to time. So far she is the leading person in who the great Titania is.

Deciding how to go about this there were a few ways Natsu could figure this out.

Ask the Strauss siblings.

Ask them straight forward (but I already said I don't know who myself is)

Steal their cell phones

Even though there are some barriers in the way of finding this out. Levy looks to be close the hoodlum Gajeel. Then Jellal is protective and a slight bit scary when it comes to Erza.

Shivering about what happened in the hallway and gripping his hands to were his knuckles were white thinking about the encounter with the blue haired teen in the hallway. Natsu decided to go take a warm shower to relieve some stress as he came out and changed into more relaxing clothes there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's me Onii-chan." Wendy said loudly through the wooden door.

"Come on in Wendy." Natsu said while drying off his hair vigorously.

"Onii-chan there are people at the door that say they are your friends." Wendy said with a big smile knowing her brother hasn't been friendly with that many people.

"Okay thanks Wendy" Natsu said with a confused look as he got up and ruffled her hair and walked downstairs to the front door.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see that Erza, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel were at the door in their casual clothes waiting for him.

Erza was wearing black tights with a black skirt that go about mid-thigh and wearing a white long sleeve blouse with her hair in a ponytail. She seemed happy to see me as I opened the door.

Levy was wearing a small orange dress that went to about her knees wit ha orange hair band. (The dress from tenrou arc). She also seemed happy to see the pink haired boy.

Lucy was wearing a blue skirt with a white t-shirt with a blue cross covering most of the shirt. With a side pony tail and seemed ecstatic that I showed up.

Then Gajeel was wearing Black pants ripped at the knees and a dark green shirt with a black jacket while is wild and ruly hear was held by a bandana. And didn't really seem to care that I was there at all.

"Hey guys what are you doing here and how did you find my house?" Natsu asked confused since he didn't tell any of them where he lived.

"There was a address written on your notepad and we figured that we might as well ask you to join us to hang out since it's the weekend and none of us have your phone number." Lucy said as she handed him his notebook from chemistry class.

"Oh umm thanks for grabbing this for me must of forgot it but you didn't need to bring it out here." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was no big deal and we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us anyways so two birds with one stone right?" Erza now speaking with a smile on her face.

"Umm sure let me go tell Wendy that I'm leaving really quick." Natsu returned inside the house giving the information the young blue haired girl.

"Have fun Onii-chan and which one are you dating?" Wendy asked while wiggling her eyebrows. While covering her mouth while she giggled.

"No one is and like you should be talking, aren't you talking to a boy with purple hair. What was his name? Oh yeah that's right Romeo." Natsu said while smirking at Wendy whose face reddened and said bye while she ran upstairs.

After walking outside the group of friends started walking in a direction. "Hey guys where are we going?" Natsu asked standing right next to his mailbox.

"We are going to the Fairy Tail restaurant across town, it's a pain we have to walk but its where our hangout is." Erza said while walking back towards the direction of the restraint.

"Do you guys just want to ride in my car?" Natsu asked as the rest of them looked towards him dumbfounded.

"YOU HAVE A CAR?" All of them shouted even Gajeel.

"Yeah its parked right here." Natsu pointed to the four door black Mitsubishi Evo Lancer.

"This is your car?!" Erza asked with a shocked face.

"Uhhh yeah I paid for it a while back when I got some money from my inheritance." Natsu said looking down a little while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… im sorry to bring it up" Erza said with a worried face.

"Don't worry about it im over it now but anyways lets get going." Natsu said as he unlocked his car.

"SHOTGUN!" Both Erza and Lucy shouted at the same time.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Lucy asked. And Erza responded with her hand at ready.

Rock

Paper

Scissors

Shoot!

Erza ended up winning shotgun while the other three climbed into the backseat of Natsu's car. The inside was fitted with all black interior that was leather and trimmed on the inside with chrome.

"I like your style pinky." Gajeel said looking around the inside of the car. The first words he has really said by himself the whole time since they picked him up.

"It's Salmon…. But thanks." Natsu said as he turned on the car and headed to the restaurant.

 **Sorry for another short chapter but I wanted to get a update out there, and if you read my other story I'm working on the next chapter so expect it in the next week or two. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late updates on this story guys but I'm hoping in December to make it up to you guys since I will have a month break from school to catch up on my story's.**

The group of five came to the parking lot of the Fairy Tail restaurant. From what Natsu could hear it was super rowdy and there was loud music playing and they were still a good 50 yards away from the restaurant. As the group started walking up to the front door Natsu got kind of nervous not being around this kind of environment from what he can hear so far.

"Welcome to fairy tail Natsu." Erza said as he opened the door for the group and they walked in to the big inside of the building. There was a local band playing on the stage and it was a very lit room. The bar seemed to be in the center of the big room with bar stools going all the way around it and there were booths around the edges of the room with tables in between. ( **A/N: Hate describing buildings sorry :P.)**

Natsu followed the group he came with to an open booth near a bunch of other students he has seen from around campus. Natsu sat between Erza and Lucy while Gajeel and Levy sat across from them. The waitress walked up to their table to take their orders. "Hey guys nice to see you bring a new face in here. I'm Kinana and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Kinana stated while handing out menus.

Kinana wore a green dress with a apron that went from her waist down and she had shoulder length purple hair and a nice caring smile. "Thank you Kinana and we will call you over when were ready." Lucy said as Kinana bobbed her head and went to the other tables to see how they are doing.

"How do you like this place so far Natsu?" Levy asked while she was sitting right next to Gajeel when there was a bunch of space in the booth. "I like it, makes me have some nostalgia of how my house use to be." Natsu said while smiling and looking around the walls at all the pictures hanging around the room. His eyes stopped when he saw Erza and Jellal kissing at what seems to be a Christmas party. A little disappointed and a weird felling in his stomach he looked away from that picture and went back to the group.

"Oh so Erza did you ever find about your chemistry hero?" Lucy asked. As soon as I heard this my head switched to face Erza to hear her response. Wondering if she was Titania. "We text sometimes but he won't let me meet him so that I can repay him and its bothering me. He thinks I'm probably a rapist pretending to be a student or something." Erza sighed as she slumped a little bit in her seat.

"Why don't you send him a picture of yourself to him holding his username?" Levy asked as she was excited to hear about the Erza gossip. "Hmmmm I guess that could work but I should probably ask him first." Erza said as she pulled out her phone.

Natsu now sweating. If she is Titania that means she's going to be texting me. What if it is her, would this be a good or bad thing. Natsu now slowly rubbing his hand over his phone in is pocket.

"Alright I'm going to text him asking if I sent a picture of me holding his username if he will finally trust me." Erza said while typing away on her phone. Levy and Lucy squealed in enjoyment while Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you two so excited about this?' Natsu asked Levy and Lucy. "That's because Erza hasn't shown any interest in any other boy since she broke up with Jellal and now she is texting the mystery man." Lucy said and Levy nodded to agree.

"I thought you and Jellal were already dating?" Natsu asked as he saw Erza hit send on her phone. "Well we did but we decided to split up and just be friends instead, now I hope this guy reply's soon." Erza answered.

Natsu heart stopped after hearing what Erza said. She is single. Her and Jellal aren't a thing anymore. Then it happened. Natsu's phone notification rang. Not wanting them to see who sent the message he was quick with an escape route. "Hey, Lucy can you scoot out so I can go to the restroom?" Natsu asked.

"Of course and it's just over there okay." Lucy smiled as she scooted out and pointed towards the restroom. As Natsu walked to the restroom he saw more familiar faces and saw Mirajane behind the bar working and wave towards her. She noticed him and waved excitedly and waved him to come over. Natsu pointed to the bathroom and mouthed in a sec. She responded with a smile and nod and went back to work.

Natsu went into the bathroom which was empty and went to an open stall and locked it shut. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sure enough the notification from Titania was there asking about the picture of herself. Erza was Titania. The girl that Natsu had a crush on, the girl that is slowly getting him out of his shell, and the girl that makes him smile more then he used to. Is the same girl that he has been mysteriously texting for the past few days. Thinking of a plan to counter this.

Salamander: Ok but you have to send me a picture of someone you think that looks cute as well, and not a girl, a boy.

This will be the best way to find out if Erza likes him and not just the mysterious Salamander. After exiting the bathroom Natsu went and talked to Mirajane and she was excited he finally came to her work. She said that she would join their group once she was off. Natsu nodded and went back to his table Erza was looking at him the whole time he was walking back.

Lucy got out so I could get back to my original seat. "Hey Natsu do you want to take the picture with me?" Erza asked with a slight blush on her face. Lucy and Levy looked at her awestruck for the random question and looked at each other with a knowing glance. "Ummm sure Erza." Natsu on the outside seemed nervous but on the inside he was ecstatic.

The girl he has a crush on thinks he's cute. It could have easily been the best day of his life. "Let me right down the username on this napkin." Erza pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote Salamander on the napkin. As she finished she scooted closer to Natsu. There legs and shoulders now touching, both with a big blush on their faces. She held up the napkin while taking a selfie with Natsu. They both looked over the picture and then looked at each other and realized how close they were. Both of their faces looked almost more red then Erza's hair. They both backed away from each other and everyone got silent while Erza sent the picture. Natsu silenced his phone in the bathroom so that no one can hear it when she responded.

After witnessing the awkward situation since everyone was silent. Lucy waved down Kinana so they could all get their orders in. Erza got a strawberry cheesecake and strawberry milk (I wonder if Erza likes strawberry's). Natsu ordered some spicy wings and a soda. Lucy ordered some pasta and water. Levy ordered a salad and water as well. Then Gajeel was the last and just ordered some hamburger and fries with a soda.

Levy struck a conversation with Lucy and kept the awkward silence at bay. Gajeel asked Natsu questions about his car. During the conversation Natsu and Erza kept taking glances at each other. Their food came shortly later and they all dug in. Everyone with happy and contempt faces with the food they ordered, they continued having conversations and the awkward atmosphere went away. Kianna took their plates away a little while after, and Mirajane sat down with them during her break and talked to all of the about what was going on.

After we said that they were going home soon Mirajane hopped out of the bar and waved the goodbye. As they walked outside Natsu offered all of them rides home as thanks for the fun evening. The first stop was Lucy's house and she waved at everyone while she walked up to her ginormous house as Gajeel stated it. Then they Levy to her house and Gajeel walked her up to her door and surprisingly Levy hugged him goodbye. Natsu and Erza were snickering in the car and as Gajeel sat back in he said "Not one word" after that Natsu and Erza busted up laughing.

Gajeel was the next and his house and he thanked pinky for the ride and said he would see them tomorrow. Then more awkward silence came. Natsu and Erza were the last two in the car. "So umm should I take you home now?" Natsu asked with a little hope she would decline.

"My umm curphew isn't for another hour if you want to know go to the park near my house for a little bit." Erza asked while playing with her hands and a big blush on her face. Natsu excitedly said Yes and Erza perked up at the answer. Once they got to the park Natsu parked the car and walked side by side with Erza they silently walked through the park just enjoying each other's company until a group of five guys surrounded them.

Erza looked mad and ready to fight as they showed up. "What a cute couple one of them said." Still looking ready to fight but now with a big blush on her face. "Now just give us your money and belongings and nothing bad will happen." The bigger one of the group said as he cracked his knuckles in response. Erza was about to speak until she was cut off by Natsu. "Oh and you think you can take me?" Natsu asked with a dead expression his face that Erza has never seen.

"Oh like you can take on all five of us." One of the lackeys said in response. "Let Erza go and I'll show you how much you're wrong." Natsu said while staring down the bigger man. "Fine, little girl get out of here while we show your boyfriend here to respect us." The bigger man said with a smirk on his face.

"Natsu I'm not lea-"Erza was saying until she saw the look in his eyes when she faced him, It wasn't the dead look he was giving before but a look of worry for her. "Erza I can handle this, here take my keys and go to my car okay." Erza nodded as she grabbed the keys and ran a little way away but unknown to Natsu she was watching form behind a bush a few yards away.

"Alright now that she is safe, are you going to all gang up on me or fight me one on one like a real man?" Natsu asked as he looked at the five with his dead expression. The big one stepped forward and challenged Natsu to a one on one. As the big man started running towards Natsu he felt a huge pain in his stomach and looked down and realized that the pink haired teen already ran up to him and knocked him in the stomach before he could even realize.

After the big man dropped the other four looked at each other as Natsu turned around and gave them the dead eye. The other four ran away in fear, they couldn't beat him if their leader couldn't. After Natsu dusted himself off he started walking towards his car but got tackled by a red haired beauty just in sight distance from his car. "I'm so glad you're alright!" As Erza hugged him with all her might.

"Yeah I'm fine, but weren't you supposed to be in the car. As Erza let go off her death grip she handed him back the keys to his car. Natsu smiled "Let's get you home okay?" Natsu asked Erza. She nodded and got into the car. Natsu pulled up to her house and walked her to the front door. They awkwardly said goodbye but before Natsu turned to walk away Erza kissed him on the cheek and then ran inside her home.

Natsu was awestruck and felt the place she kissed him as he slowly walked back to his car. _Maybe I can be happy._ He thought as he started his way back home.

 **Bigger chapter then normal I hope it's okay, I wanted to get some Natza fluff in their so there is something their besides the texting. Anyways thanks for reading and please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Back chapters, oh man got some inspiration enjoy Chapter 6.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu got home late enough that Wendy was already in bed. He slowly crept up to his room and changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt to go to bed in. Happy crawled up to him and laid next to him welcoming Natsu's high body heat. Natsu opened his phone and saw the picture she sent him with him in it. "Meet my new friend Natsu ;)" the caption of the photo said.

Natsu not knowing if Erza went to bed decided to reply to her.

Salamander: I think I'm ready to meet you.

 **Erza P.O.V**

Erza had just got finished getting ready for bed since it was a Thursday night she had to go to bed early so that she could wake up early and get ready for school. She laid down thinking about what happened tonight. _Natsu is way stronger then what he seems, I wonder if he is trying to keep it a secret, I should ask him tomorrow._

Then during mid thought she heard her phone go off deciding to look at the message thinking it might be one of her friends wanting some help. She opened her phone and squealed with delight when she saw that Salamander wanted to meet.

Titania: How about we meet at the mall tomorrow at 4:00 PM? :)

Erza was nervous as to what the response from him was going to be. She really wanted to meet him but right now her heart was holding something special for a pink haired friend of hers. Then she thought if anything she can repay for the help and become friends with the person.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

After seeing Erza's response he jumped out of his bed and cheered, even though she doesn't know its him yet he is extremely excited.

Salamander: Sure can't wait to meet you ;)

Titania: Me too ;)

Salamander: I got to go to bed for school now, Goodnight sweet dreams :)

Titania: Same, Goodnight to you as well :)

Natsu laid back down on his bed with a smile and can't wait for tomorrow.

 **The next day**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Waking up the next day Natsu felt energized and happier then he has been in a long time. He got up and got ready for school. Natsu was excited for the new day and meeting Erza as salamander later. He decided that he was going to dress his best and try to look as good as possible. Usually he wears a hoodie and some nice sweats that hide his toned body that he trained growing up. As well as lazily having his hair made because he didn't try to impress anyone but now he does.

He decided to spike up his hair like he use to all the time. Then he threw on some tight black jeans and a black undershirt then threw on a long sleeve maroon dress shirt leaving it untucked he rolled up his sleeves past his elbows and looked at the mirror. He looked almost like a different person.

Then he remembered he threw his scaly white scarf on like normal. "Now that's better" Natsu said out loud with no one there to respond. He put on some black and white Nikes he had and grabbed his backpack as he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Wendy was making breakfast and heard her brother coming down the stairs and turned around to see the brother she use to know, the much happier one. "Natsu-nii you look really good." Wendy said while clapping her hands. "Thanks Wendy" Natsu said while blushing a bit not thinking that he was going to get that kind of reaction.

"I'm glad you look happier lately Natsu-nii, do you want some breakfast?" Wendy asked as hse went back to making her breakfast. "Sure Wendy I would like that." Natsu responded with a happy grin as he sat at the bar of the kitchen and talked to Wendy the rest of the morning while they ate breakfast together.

"Well looks like we need to head to school." Natsu said while looking at the clock. "Oh I better go get my stuff" Wendy said as she ran upstairs in a hurry. When she came back downstairs she was surprised to see Natsu waiting for her. "I thought that I could drive you to school today." Natsu said with a grin. "But you never drive to school Natsu-nii." Wendy said with a shock.

"I've been thinking lately and I'm tired of hiding who I am." Natsu said while looking down. "Well I'm happy for you and I love you either way Natsu-nii" Wendy said while running up to Natsu and hugging him. "I call picking the music on the way to school!" Wendy shouted as she broke the hug and ran out to her car. Natsu laughed as he followed her outside glad to see that his little sister is so happy.

Wendy and Natsu hopped in the car and Wendy plugged her phone into the car and her and Natsu started jamming out while he was driving her to school. On the way they sang together to the words of the song and had a good time. They finally pulled up to the front of the school and Natsu said goodbye. "Oh by the way Wendy I won't be home till later so don't worry about me for dinner." Natsu said. Wendy nodded and walked up to a group of girls Natsu figured was her friends.

Natsu started heading towards his school and went into the parking lot he was getting a lot of looks from other people as he parked his car. As he stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag from the back seat he was still getting looks from guys and a group of girls giggling and waving while walking by.

Natsu didn't know what was going on so he shrugged as he started walking into the school to see what today was going to bring him.

 **Short chapter but I wanted to end it early and just bring out another small chapter, I know people want longer chapters but I rather bring out smaller chapters faster than big chapters every once in a while. I also like to keep it at my pace so I'm sorry if I post in small short bursts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost caught up to my first story chapter wise, trying to make up for not posting to this one that often. Anyways here's chapter 7. Also happy Thanksgiving to those that read from the U.S. Please Review/Follow/Favorite if you haven't!**

Natsu made his way into his school, along the way from the parking lot he kept getting looks and glances from all the students he passed. Something he wasn't used to, but he figured it was due to the fact he looks completely different then what he use to look. Although it may seem like a big change to most at first but if they knew him before the incident they would know this is how he originally dressed.

Walking through the halls he kept getting weird looks and some whispering while walking by till eh heard someone yell his name. "Natsu is that you?!" a blonde haired girl yelled as she ran up to him. "Oh hey Lucy, and yeah its me." Natsu said with a cheeky grin as he walked with the girl to his locker.

"You look completely different." Lucy said awestruck, but then Natsu gave her a weird look. "Different in a good way" She added as she waved her arms in the air to show that she didn't mean any harm in what she said originally. "yeah I realized after becoming friends with all of you that I didn't need to hide who I was anymore." Natsu said with a small smile as he filled up his backpack for the day.

Lucy smiled at what he said. "Good because no matter how you looked everyone loved having you as a friend." Lucy said while smiling brighter. "Thanks Lucy" Natsu responded as he closed his locker and turned around. Lucy was about to say something when a girl with glasses and wavy brown hair shoved her aside.

"Move it Blondie" Evergreen said as her and her friends with their blonde hair leader surrounded Natsu. At this point since Natsu was the center of attention everyone in the hallways and the people that were in the classrooms came out to see the staring match Laxus and Natsu were having.

Fed up with the silence Natsu decided to try and not use violence. "Step away Laxus before you get hurt." Laxus and his group of friends broke out into hysterical laughter. "You hurt me?" Laxus said while wiping the tears away from his eyes after laughing so hard.

"I have been schooling you since you have been at this school, your nothing but my little bitch." Laxus said as he looked at Natsu with crazy eyes. "Nothing you say or do will get to me Laxus." Natsu said staring at Laxus. "Hey Natsu, let's get out of here." Lucy said outside from the circle of bully's.

Natsu was about to respond until Laxus looked over at the blonde and grabbed her by her hair. "He isn't going anywhere blondie, now get out of the way before I make you." Laxus said as he shoves Lucy down to the ground. Now Lucy not being the normal girl to back down. "No he's my friend and I'm not letting you bully him" Lucy said while staring at the huge blonde.

"Your annoying me get out of my way" Laxus said while he cocked back his fist to hit Lucy. Lucy too frozen to move closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fist. "You can make fun of me, but you make fun of any of my friends and worse try to hurt them you're going to regret it." Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu standing to the side catching Laxus's punch. While everyone in the area was surprised at what just happened, but no one was more surprised than the blonde himself.

Shoving the blonde away by his fist Natsu glared at him waiting for the response. Laxus being the man he his isn't going to back down from the kid he use to bully and charged at Natsu, The sad part is it's the last thing he will remember, since Natsu side stepped and slammed his face into the ground knocking him out cold.

Everyone in the hallway was awe struck that the loser of the school Natsu Dragneel just beat the captain and quarterback of their football team with ease. Natsu dusted himself off and walked to Lucy. "Are you okay?" He said with a grin. Lucy was stuck in them moment and didn't notice he said anything.

Natsu waved is hand in front of her face. "Hello anybody home?" Natsu asked and Lucy realized he was talking to her and shook her head to get out of the daze. "Yeah sorry, but what you did was amazing I didn't know you could do that." Lucy said looking up at her new friend.

"My dad taught me how to fight when I was young and it was something I became really good at but decided to stop but recently I decided that the only time I will fight is if its for my friends." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while he sported a huge grin on his face.

Lucy nodded "Wait till the others hear about this.". "Well at least Erza will already know." Natsu said. "Why do you say that?" Lucy asked curiously. "Because when we were in the park I stopped some goons, as well as she's stomping over here looking pissed off as we speak." Natsu said a little scared hearing some stories from Lucy about the red head when she gets angry.

Erza headed her way to the two of them stepping over the passed out Laxus who is still on the ground because his lackeys are still in shock. When she arrived in front of the two she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot against the ground. "So is there a reason your fighting on school grounds Natsu?" Erza said with a stoic tone, but on the inside she was trying to frantically keeping up her façade, because she was more worried about the pink haired teen getting hurt.

"Well they were trying to harass me and then Laxus took a swing at Lucy and I put him in his place." Natsu said cowering a little bit at the red heads scowl. Erza looked to be thinking over the situation. "Ok seems to be self-defense, and I know you wouldn't hurt someone unless you had too. But I need to take Laxus to the Nurse then to see the principal. Freed! Bickslow! Help carry Laxus to the nurse's room." After a quick "Yes mam!" From those two she turned back to her friends.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, I will see you two at lunch okay?" Erza said with a smile. Natsu and Lucy replied with a happy tone and started walking to class. After the situation was over all Erza could think was. _Natsu is so strong its really attractive._

Then all Natsu could think about when walking to class was the redhead and how she stood her ground against everyone. _A women in charge, just keep adding to the list of reasons why I like you Erza._ Then he went to class and couldn't wait for lunch that day.

 **Short chapter but some reading material since I'll be busy all weekend, have a good holiday/weekend everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Also I hope this isn't too fast of progression but I'm like Natsu I don't like to sit around and twiddle my thumbs got to get straight to the point! Anyways please review it helps motivation out!**

Natsu continued his classes the rest of the day with teachers asking who he was and students looking at him awestruck. The loser of the school turned into everyone's focus of attention. Now instead of being the loner bookworm, he is a well-dressed good looking teen with fighting skills and a bookworm.

Word got around the school quickly and he was getting weird looks in between classes as well, but it was now his favorite time of the day. Lunch time, because he gets to be with his new friends and a certain red head. Natsu snickers as he walks to the lunch room wondering how some of them are going to react when they actually see him.

Natsu walked into the lunch room and started walking towards his table of friends. When he arrived he sat down next to Erza and she noticed him and gave a smile and had some blush to her cheeks while she was eating. Lucy said a quick hello and the rest of the table was awestruck believing the rumors were just rumors.

"Natsu you actually went back to how you use to be?" Lissana asked shocked. Elfman nodded as well. "Well I'm glad I always thought this was a better look for you." Mirajane said while checking him out until she got a glare by Erza. "Yeah I didn't see a point in hiding it anymore, it was kind of getting annoying being a different person." Natsu explained while rubbing the back of his head.

Levy was the next to speak up "So the whole nerd way was a charade?" Levy asked wanting a better grasp on the situation. "Yeah something happened to where I changed into an introvert and didn't want to talk to anyone and I found some comfort in books." Natsu said while looking down a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring anything up." Levy said with a apologetic look. "Its fine, water under the bridge now." Natsu said quickly but then the table got awkward silence. Gajeel broke up the awkwardness "So you beat up Laxus huh? We should fight sometime." Gajeel said with a look of determination.

"Oh your so on, but you probably won't win." Natsu said with a chuckle. Gajeel looked annoyed now "Oi what's that supposed to mean huh?". "Nothing, it's just I have never lost to anyone before." Natsu said with a cocky grin. "Yep, Natsu is the best fighter out there." Lissana said to back up Natsu's confidence.

"We shall see about that." Gajeel said with a grin. "You two better not fight on school grounds." Erza said with a glare directed towards Gajeel. "Yes mam." Gajeel said scared. Happy with the answer she turned to Natsu and tried to glare at him till she saw his smile but with a blush she tried to scold him too. "No fighting understood." Erza said while not giving Natsu any eye contact.

Erza P.O.V

 _What is wrong with me I can't control myself around him. I know he is cute and looks way better now, but he is also smart and caring and a really good person. Wait… Am I falling for Natsu Dragneel?!_

She watched as Natsu and their group continued to have their conversation as two more people arrived to sit at their table. One was a man she grew up with throughout her schooling Gray Fullbuster and the other was his girlfriend/stalker Juvia Lockser. **(A/N: Just to make it clear everyone is at the table but Cana and Jellal.)**

Gray was a decently tall guy just above Natsu's height with spiky black hair and a cold complexion with deep black eyes, he is a well-built man and everyone at the school knows it because he has a terrible stripping habit he got from his foster mom.

Juvia on the other hand was just a head shorter then Gray, she had wavy blue hair and snow white skin with blue eyes. She also has quite voluptuous curves that most women would die for but she like most of the girls at this table have great assets except the small haired blue girl levy.

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu didn't recognize the two new people that showed up and sat at their table. _Where these the other two they were talking about?_ "Hello, if we haven't met I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu decided to introduce himself even though the guy rubbed him the wrong way for some reason.

The blue haired girl introduced herself first and her name was Juvia. She talked in third person which was kind of weird at first but Erza whispered in my ear that its normal for her to speak like that. I nodded to Erza thanking her for the information.

The male introduced himself as Gray. He seemed cold and didn't seem to like me as much as I didn't like him. Now it wasn't like a hate for each other it was more of a dislike between friends that Natsu was feeling.

While Natsu was thinking about how he felt about the other two at the table he didn't realize he was staring at Gray the whole time. "Is there an issue squinty eyes?" Gray said in an annoyed tone as he stood up and put his hands on the table.

"Oh there is nothing wrong droopy eyes." Natsu said as he stood up and did the same thing to where their foreheads were touching each other. You could feel the tension at the table, but you couldn't feel it as much as the read headed beauty that was sitting next to Natsu and her deadly aura that was building.

"I JUST SAID NO FIGHTING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS." Erza yelled as she stood up and smashed their heads together. Then on unison they said "Yes mam.". Both looked at each other scared for their lives. "Good now hurry up everyone the bell for class just rang." Erza said as she stood up and walked to class.

Everyone split up from there to continue on with their classes. For Natsu it was just like the first half of his day people whispering about him and teachers asking who he was. Natsu didn't really care what people thought about him because he just couldn't wait for after school to come.

Everything was going good till he got to chemistry class with Lucy sitting next to him like usual. They finished up the lab they had to do that day and had the rest of the class as free time. They chit chatted about random stuff till there was tem minutes till class was over and Lucy asked. "Hey Natsu, can I get your username so then we can talk more?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Ummm the thing is Lucy." Natsu said while thinking. _I can trust Lucy right? I mean she only has to keep it a secret from Erza till I meet up with her in a few hours. "_ I'll give you my username on one condition." Natsu said while Lucy was paying full attention.

"What's the condition?" Lucy asked with a curious face. "You can't tell Erza about it till tomorrow." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with a even more confused face. "Okaaaay I promise." She said.

Natsu wrote it down on a piece of paper and folded it into half then slid it over to Lucy. Lucy opened the piece of paper and her face turned to shock "Your!" Lucy started to say before Natsu covered her mouth and held a finger to his mouth. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Why haven't you told Erza yet, we talked about this in front of you?" Lucy asked with a slight anger in her tone. "Because I didn't find out till then and I told her I would meet her today after school. So that's why you can't breathe a word about this to anyone." Natsu said while holding out his pinky.

Lucy looked at him with a determined face and shook his pinky with her own. "I promise." Lucy said after they finished shaking pinky's. "Soooooooooo does that mean you liiiiiiiiike~~ heerrrrr~~~" Lucy said in a teasing tone. Natsu face became as red as the girl he likes.

"Oh my god you do like her!" Lucy said as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Yeah I do." Natsu said as he hung his head down low. "But I don't think she like me." Natsu said with a defeated tone.

"Pshhh any girl would be lucky to have you and if you didn't notice Erza has been checking you out all day." Lucy said while hitting his arm. "Thanks Lucy you're a great friend." Natsu said with a big grin on his face. "You know it and you two better be a couple after school. Oh and I want all the details." Lucy said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Did you learn that from Wendy? You two do the eyebrow wiggle the exact same!" Natsu said as he stood up surprised but then the bell rang meaning that it was the end of the school day.

"Oh I better go or I won't make it to the mall in time." Natsu realized. "Go get her tiger." Lucy said while giving him a light shove out of the class room. Natsu ran out to his car to head down to the mall.

Natsu drove to the mall blasting some tunes to get his confidence up. He parked the car and decided to enter at the east entrance. He shot Erza a text to meet him at the west entrance.

Salamander: Hey meet me at the west entrance. ;)

Titania: Be there in 5 min! :)

Natsu parked his car and the walk from the east entrance to west entrance was about 5 minutes. He saw the beautiful red head in the same clothes she was wearing to school. A white blouse with a blew skirt and brown boots that go mid shin. To most people it is a simple outfit, but to Natsu she looked stunning.

Natsu decided to sneak up on her in surprise as he walked over there slowly to make sure that she can't see him approach.

Erza P.O.V

Erza was waiting for Salamander to arrive and was nervous to see what he looks like. She has been waiting to repay him for a while and he seemed like a really nice person to her. Then in the middle of her thoughts she felt someone tap her shoulder and say into her ear.

"Hey Titania." The voice said as she turned around to see a head of pink hair.

 **They finally meet! :D (But not really till the next chapter, Don't kill me please :p )**


	9. Chapter 9

**What a surprise everyone was mad about the cliff hanger I left last chapter but here you guys go the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

Erza turned around to see the face of one of her newer friends Natsu. "Wait, Natsu what are you doing here?" Erza asked confused about what's happening. "I'm here because I'm the Salamander." Natsu said as he smiled and pulled out his phone to show their text messages.

"But you said that you didn't know a Natsu Dragneel." Erza said trying to get her head straight and feelings figured out. "Well yeah I don't know him I am him. Come on Erza I know your smarter than this." Natsu said with a playful grin. The grin melted Erza's heart and she knew that she liked him.

"So, are you ready for you to pay me back?" Natsu said as he tried to snap Erza back into reality. "Oh, yeah uh let's get some food?" Erza asked trying to figure out what to do. "Sure, food is always a good option." Natsu said as he turned to walk towards the food court while holding a arm out.

Erza was surprised to see him hold out his arm and took it free willingly. They walked towards the food court in silence, they were just happy to be in each other's presence and have everything out in the open. Erza had a very contempt face and was happy that Natsu was Salamander. To her it just felt right.

Natsu broke the silence about halfway to the food court. "I'm sorry I hid this from you." Natsu said as he looked down at his feet. "I honestly didn't know till we went to Fairy Tail with everyone." Natsu continued to explain.

Erza looked at him with a happy face. "I don't mind, I'm actually really happy that it was you." Erza said out loud as they got to the food court. "You know, how about we skip the mall and go to Fairy Tail, they have better food and now that I know you're not a stranger we can go somewhere we both enjoy." Erza said.

"I would prefer that as well. My car is over at the other entrance." Natsu said as he leads Erza to his car. They walked over to his car chatting about random things that happen at school till they arrive to his car and both got in accordingly. Erza plugged her phone into the car stereo. "You ready to jam out on the way." She said with a big smile.

"You know it! But don't play anything to girly." Natsu said with a grin. "Oh, but you know you enjoy classic rock." Erza said as she turned on. Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses. "Now I like your taste in music." Natsu said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Natsu and Erza jammed out to old 80's rock on their way to Fairy Tail and were singing along and enjoying each other's company. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces and were having some of the best times that they have ever had together.

Natsu pulled into the parking spot at Fairy Tail as he cut the engine during one of the songs that they were singing and all you could hear were their terrible singing voices as the voice of the actual musician cut out. Both of them realized this and could only smile and laugh at what happened.

They walked into Fairy Tail laughing and talking about the songs they were listening to on the way. The restaurant seemed to be packed since it was after a school day. Natsu and Erza found a empty booth In the corner luckily.

They sat down and their waitress was right over. And to their luck it was no other but Mirajane herself. After looking up from her notepad to see it was Natsu and Erza alone her eyes turned into hearts. "Are you two on a date?" Mirajane asked as her mind was on full match making mode.

Both Natsu and Erza sweat dropped at their friend before turning to each other wondering if they were on an actual date. Without consulting each other they both turned back to Mirajane and said the same answer with a smile on their faces "Yes". Mirajane almost fainted after they both said the answer that she was dying to hear.

After recovering from her almost faint she took their orders and went back to the kitchen to get it ready for them. Both of them were laughing hard when she left with their order. "I'm happy that I said yes to meeting you." Natsu said as he turned to Erza.

"Me too." Erza said while avoiding eye contact. But then she looked at him with a determined face. "but it took you long enough slow poke." She said while staring down Natsu with a cute stare and some puff in her cheeks. Natsu gulped at the sight and responded. "Yeah sorry about that." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Don't worry about it that much, were her now so it doesn't matter now." Erza said with a smile as she waved his worries from him. Mirajane returned with their food and they continued to have small talk as they ate their food. Once they finished Natsu asked Erza a serious question. "Can I show you something?". Erza looked at him and saw the seriousness in his voice.

She shook her head and answered "Yes.". Natsu ended up paying for the meal and left with Erza and led her to his car. Before she could ask where they were going Natsu blind folded her. "No surprises we will be there in 5 minutes." Natsu said. Erza fully trusting him. "Ok but you better not pull something on me."

Natsu drove them towards the beach and led her up to the top of the light house that was nearby. By the time they got up to the top it was the perfect time of the day to be up there. Natsu removed Erza's blindfold and she saw the beautiful sunset as it was hitting the ocean.

"Natsu this is beautiful." Erza said with complete shock. "Erza can I ask you one more thing?" Natsu said turning Erza to him. "What is it Natsu?" Erza sked with a slight hopefulness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

Before he even got a answer he felt Erza's lips on his. She broke the kiss "Yes!" She said with a huge smile. Natsu returned the smile and then leaned down to continue what she ended to short. Natsu wrap his arms around her waist and continued to kiss Erza atop the light house. Erza returned the kiss full force as they made out under the sunset.

Both of them happy that they are finally together.

 **Ayyyyyyyyyyyye they together. Review!**


End file.
